


Good Present Times

by cicada9603



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 伊万与他的好姑娘怀念旧时光
Relationships: Female Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	Good Present Times

尤露希安在回到德国之后并没有做一个闭门不出的人，尽管她已经不能再算作一个国家，她依旧充满活力，就像很久很久之前那样，也像她作为民主德国那会儿，她总是朝气蓬勃的。她在家附近的一家咖啡馆工作整天与那些咖啡豆与牛奶打交道，每天回到家的时候淡淡的咖啡气味还在她的指尖萦绕。

说到去咖啡店工作的这件事情，本身就是尤露希安自己提出来的，她在家里头待着也是闲得慌，一开始回到家彻底放松下来的感觉的确十分美好，时间很充裕，她可以做任何她想做的事情，比如半夜了跑出去喝酒，要到很晚才会回家。她那段时间往往会在酒吧里泡上一整个晚上，聊天或是跳舞什么的，可是在一两周之后路德维希就同她翻了脸，给她做了一个时间规定，完完全全沿袭了军人的风范。尤露希安觉得很不解，她也是一个有独立行动能力与自制力的成年人，她想她自己的岁数说起来还比路德维希大不知道多少，为什么她就不能自己安排自己的时间呢？为此姐弟两人吵过很多遍，尤露希安的理由被一一驳回，最后她生着闷气在家又待了两天，无所事事，顶多也就是看点书，她是不会帮路德维希收拾屋子的，她在伊万的房子里已经收拾够多了。闲了这几天之后她终于忍不下去，手里痒痒想要做些什么事，她知道自己虽然表面看上去有够懒，内心里实际上住着一个工作狂。在苏联那会儿别人都是这么说她的，有的时候要伊万亲自出现才能让她停止手头的文书工作。

尤露希安实际上是在用这些永无止境的工作来证明自己还存在着，在二战结束之后她就十分恍惚，一是普鲁士已被取消建制，二来她又被带去了她所不适应的环境。她以前去过俄罗斯，非常久之前了，那会儿也算是半个俘虏状态，现在再去依旧适应不了。她在苏联那会儿常常工作到深夜，她不敢停下来，她怕一停下来自己就会完全消失，她很害怕这个，哪怕伊万向她保证她不会死去，她还是抑制不住地在夜晚颤抖。尤露希安并不喜欢这样的感觉，她畏惧死亡、憎恶死亡，因为死亡离她是那么近，就这么点距离，当死神亲吻起她的脖颈的时候她才明白什么是恐惧感。

尤露希安害怕自己死去在旁人听来会是一件非常难以理解的事情，因为几乎所有的人，熟知她的和仅见过一两面的，一直都觉得这位前国家是个什么都不怕的女人，她只会让别人畏惧。除了伊万，只有伊万知道这个，在他们第一次不愉快的见面之后，他把女孩子捞出冰冷的湖水，他看到女孩子的那一张惊魂失措的脸，不知道是因为自己害怕还是被湖水泡的，总之惨白得吓人。小小的女骑士爬起来的时候腿都还在发抖，从那时候起伊万就知道尤露希安害怕死亡，这也是为什么后来他不像那么多人都不愿意和尤露希安相处一样，他知道她仍保有天性。

她必须要工作下去，尤露希安在心里这么说，而在工作了一段时间后咖啡店的老板对她说当时看她惨白着一张脸冲进来还以为发生了什么严重的事，而在她说出自己必须要工作，不工作就会死去的时候老板差点拨打119。尤露希安笑笑，现在的她已经不再那么紧张了，她一边继续着手上给顾客的外带咖啡杯盖上盖子的动作一边和其他店员聊些日常的话题，她觉得自己现在的生活很好，好过之前的任何一段时间，她从没想到过自己会有这样的生活，她已不再是一台战争机器。

自从她在这家咖啡店里做店员之后这家店似乎就成为了国家们的专属咖啡店，一有什么国际会议需要在德国召开就会涌进许多国家意识体来，而她的那几位损友也会时常过来坐坐，与尤露希安聊聊天什么的。尤露希安记得每一个人的偏好口味，通过对细节的观察也可以猜测出顾客的喜好，然后她再会通过那些细节来完成她的饮料。这是伊万在观察许久之后发现的，他第一次惊讶于尤露希安居然会知道自己喜欢双份意式浓缩，他第一次去尤露希安那里对方只看了他一眼就帮他做了这个，伊万想了半天都没有想明白对方是怎么会知道的，他想他们在苏联还没解体的时候共事过，尤露希安并不怎么为他泡咖啡，那都是托里斯的活儿，而且他们喝的咖啡也都是速溶咖啡罢了。当尤露希安把那小小的一杯双份意式浓缩放到他面前的托盘里的时候伊万没有敢开口问，他看尤露希安微微皱起眉，很显然并不是十分欢迎他的样子，她按照惯例还是又放上了一个小碟子，再放了两块夹心蜜瓜曲奇。

送你的。”她这么开口，然后便不再看向伊万，转而给下一个顾客点单。伊万端着那盘子走到一个角落里坐着，没有人愿意坐在他的身边，这就形成了一个微妙的场景——想要找位子的其他国家在咖啡店里四处寻找，目光触及到他的位子却连忙转开，像是不曾看到他一般。

他是下午来的，在角落里坐到尤露希安下班。前国家换完衣服出来后看到伊万还在那里翻着不知道被看了多少遍的杂志，她轻手轻脚地走到伊万的背后，然后捉弄般地伸出手捂住了他的两只眼睛，头同时凑过去压低了声音说“猜猜我是谁”，伊万叹着气把她的手拉下来说“别闹”，尤露希安撇撇嘴，这样的举动一点都不像之前她在班时那样。伊万知道他的朋友是不太想让他们来打扰她的工作，一旦工作起来她对熟悉的人一直是这副爱理不理的态度，早就习惯了。伊万拿起他的东西，和他的朋友一起走出咖啡店，已经是到了晚饭的时间，尤露希安提议他们一起去附近的餐馆吃个饭。女孩子挥着拳头轻轻捶向伊万的胸口，一边大笑着一边说“好久不见”，伊万心里想着的确是好久没见了，他上一次来德国的时候尤露希安还没有在咖啡馆里工作，他们还是在酒吧里头碰的面，那一天他的朋友也像是以往的每一天那样，喝到神志不清，在伊万背着她把她送回家的时候还在他背上迷迷糊糊唱着跑调的歌。

尤露希安把菜单拍在桌子上就冲服务员说先要两瓶啤酒，伊万担忧地看着她，女孩子摆着手说没关系这顿饭她请，伊万不知道尤露希安到底清不清楚自己担忧的是什么，后来他偷偷翻了个白眼，管她的呢，大不了自己也就像之前那次一样把对方送回去。他们很久没有在同一张餐桌上吃饭了，伊万很忙，没有空前来看望他的朋友，说来也很非常奇怪，尤露希安最后和伊万变成了非常好的朋友，这或许也和他们自身本来就没有多少朋友有关，按照伊万的话来说，那是因为普鲁士是第一个承认他的人，尤露希安只是微笑着耸耸肩，她那个时候没怎么把这个乡下小子放在心上，不过是有点可怜的心情罢了，但是这最后倒是奇妙地让他们结下了某种特殊的友谊。

尤露希安挥着叉子与伊万谈论着这几年的事情，很琐碎，但是伊万还是很认真地听着。他们之间也很少打电话，不过信件倒是一直有往来，尤露希安莫名地执着于信件，每次弗朗西斯嘲笑她像个老奶奶她都会瞪回去，不过每一个收到信的人都会十分认真地回复她，也是用信件的方式。伊万喜欢尤露希安说话的方式，就像是一颗发着光散着热的恒星，她的尾音上扬，充满了兴奋与激动，就像个年轻人，在他看来，尤露希安怎么能被说成是“老奶奶”，她明明就是一个年轻的少女，对什么事情都充满好奇，都具有探知的欲望。他又想起尤露希安在咖啡馆工作的时候，她优雅地操作那台看上去十分复杂的咖啡机，起码伊万是没想要搞明白过那台东西，她手指灵巧地活动着，身体在操作台那里转来转去，整个人都是极具动感的，她的活力都快要通过她制作的咖啡溢出来了。

他们就像普通的那种亲密无间的友人那般聊天，伊万可以从尤露希安的语气之中听出来女孩子对这样的生活的喜爱，他也可以看出来，对方脸上的神情是放松的，也不再那么疲惫。他知道她在苏联时期那会儿的状态，那时候每一个人都这样，紧张且疲劳，尤露希安的脸色很差，像是几宿几宿都未曾合眼似的，而之后他偶然得知她的确是那样，她很少合眼，连着几个晚上都在做她的工作，把后面几天的量都给透支了。伊万是在很偶然的情况下得知的，那时候他正被一阵雷声惊醒，他起床去检查大厅的窗户是否有关好，在路过尤露希安的房间的时候看到那里面还亮着灯。伊万只是通过那半掩的房门看到尤露希安依旧工作着的背影，他看着对方像台机器一样满负荷运载，然后他轻轻退了开来回到自己房间。从那之后他又观察过两三次，几乎每个夜晚尤露希安都会在这个时间继续工作，伊万终于看不下去，硬是把她从工作台那里拉开再拖上床。以后每晚都需要伊万把尤露希安赶上床，她精神极差但依旧睡不着，伊万就给她买了个奇怪的抱枕，说是俄罗斯传统工艺，那玩意儿还有个搭配送的挂件，被伊万强行挂在了尤露希安的包上，他还记得尤露希安看到那玩意儿之后的脸色，一副既嫌弃又被逗笑的样子，笑起来真好看，伊万当时恍惚着这么想。

于是伊万又看到了那个奇怪的挂件，就在尤露希安的手机上，她把它当做了一个手机绳挂在那里。伊万笑起来，女孩子奇怪他为什么突然要笑，停下自己的话低头看看自己身上，没有发现什么污渍，于是又狐疑地看向伊万，然后恍然大悟般地从包里掏出梳妆镜检查起自己的脸。伊万看着尤露希安，她没有事真的是太好了，他心里松了一口气，他总是怕对方陷入另一种急于证明自己价值的漩涡之中，说不定会比之前在苏联那会儿更糟糕的状态，但是看到她现在这般他倒是放下了心。

他们沿着河岸散步回去，伊万执意要送尤露希安回家，他知道对方给路德维希发了短信，但是按照她弟弟的操心程度应该还是会担心。尤露希安微醺，脱下高跟鞋赤着脚走在桥上，她的脚碰到夏日晚上仍旧有些温热的马路，石子有些磨她的脚，风微微吹起她的裙摆。尤露希安走在伊万的前头，两手摊平举起，小心走在人行道的边沿，一只手拎着她的鞋而另一只手正努力让自己维持着平衡。伊万拿着她的东西跟在后头，看着女孩子的姿态觉得好笑，大喊了两声她的名字，他的朋友没有回过头，但也大声应答了回来。他们就慢慢走在夏日夜晚的桥上，伊万跟在尤露希安身后，就像很久很久以前他跟在这位小女骑士后面拼命跑一样，那是一段不错的回忆，是泛着金黄色彩的美好梦境。

伊万在路德维希的房子前停下来，尤露希安还提着她的鞋子，她接过伊万帮她拿着的包，打开拉链摸索了一下从中取出一个烟盒与一个打火机。“来一根？”她问伊万，但并不想听到他的回答一样就往对方手中塞去一根烟，然后帮他点上。两人坐在楼下的小花园里头抽了一会儿，尤露希安又从她的包里掏出一小罐啤酒，拉开拉环喝了一口，她递给伊万，像是在挽留这段相处时间。两人靠在一起看星空，这个时候就只要好好享受这沉默就好了，直到尤露希安的眼皮开始耷拉下来，她把头从伊万的肩上移开，烟雾还在她的指尖萦绕，真想是一个幻觉，伊万这么想，他不知道的是尤露希安也是这么想的，她躲在烟雾后面看他，她见到伊万过得还算不错就止不住激动地想要落泪，虽然她不知道这是为什么，但是这种见到故人的感觉真的是太好了。

“晚安。”尤露希安轻轻地说，她起身冲伊万挥了挥手，然后她亲了亲伊万的脸颊，那是一个带着烟味的晚安吻。伊万目送她上楼，手指之间的火光消失在门后。真是一个好时光，他这么独自感叹着，随后他往住的酒店走去，那路上灯火通明。


End file.
